I CAN SEE YOUR SMELL
by Syugarfee
Summary: Kisah dimana seorang gadis yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang membawanya masuk kedalam hidup seorang pria asing.
1. Prolog

Disaat semua orang percaya bahwa mata hanya dapat melihat apa yang nyata, sebenarnya aku mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu.

Disaat kaliat hanya dapat mencium aroma, dan aku dapat melihatnya secara nyata.

Kalian menyebutnya hadiah yang indah kan?

Tetapi bagiku ini adalah kesialan.

Yang ku ingat adalah saat dimana kedua orang tuaku mengajariku untuk bersyukur, tetapi mereka tak pernah bersyukur dengan kehadiranku.

Dan hal ini yang membawa ku masuk kedalam dunia seorang yang asing.

Hingga aku tak dapat keluar dari dunianya.

Karena aku tidak tau harus berterima kasih atau membenci takdirku.

 _"_ _ _Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, kau hanya menggunakan kebencianmu sebagai alasan untuk menghindari perasaanmu, namun alasanmu itu tak cukup kuat."__ ** _ _ **\- Stranger.**__**


	2. 1

Banyak orang berkata,keharuman adalah salah satu kecantikan yang tidak dapat diliat. Ternyata mereka salah, entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyadari ini,ia bukan hanya dapat mencium bebauan melalui hidungnya, ia juga dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dengan kedua matanya.

Nam jooyeon hanya seorang siswi kelas 3 SMA biasa yang beruntung dapat masuk ke sekolah yang luar biasa bagusnya.

hanya sebuah keberuntungan semata.

"Besok ujian praktek kimia,kalian harus membuat parfum kalian yang melambangkan diri kalian sendiri,persiapkan bahan kalian dengan jumpa."

Guru mereka pun keluar dari kelas dan anak anak lain mulai heboh membicarakan apa saja yang harus mereka bawa untuk besok.

'Hei nam,ayo kita cari bahannya bersama.' kalimat ajakan itu memulai kisah mereka, pada tahun ajaran baru, kelas baru, dan teman baru.

Jooyeon mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"maaf, kau salah orang." jawab jooyeon acuh tak acuh.

Laki laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan keheranan. "benarkah? Bukankah itu namamu? Kurasa aku benar tuh!"

Jooyeon tidak membalas ocehan laki laki didepannya, ia sekarang fokus pada aroma yang mulai keluar dari tubuh laki laki didepannya itu. Perlahan lahan aroma itu melayang disekitar tubuh laki laki itu, warnanya ada perpaduan antara coklat dan hijau, jooyeon memfokuskan pikirannya lagi, mencari tahu apa wangi tubuh laki laki yang berdiri didepannya ini.

Jooyeon tersenyum puas, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan aroma dari warna warna yang menari nari disekitarnya, percampuran kayu manis dan mint.

"hey, nam jawab aku. Ayo kita cari bahannya bersama." tidak langsung menjawab laki laki itu, jooyeon menulis sesuatu disecarik kertas dan memberinya ke laki laki itu.

"baiklah, ini nomorku, beri tahu aku kapan kau akan pergi, kita bertemu di halte depan sekolah." jooyeon kemudian membereskan barang barangnya dan kemudian berdiri ingin keluar kelas untuk segera pulang.

Tangan laki laki itu secara otomatis menahan pergelangan tangan jooyeon saat jooyeon mulai beranjak dari tempatnya."namaku Park Chanyeol."

Jooyeon menoleh sedikit kearah chanyeol dan tersenyum simpul,"aku Nam Jooyeon, aku suka parfummu, campuran kayu manis dan mint."

Laki laki dihadapannya kini mulai mengerutkan dahinya dan melepas genggaman tangannya darii pergelangan tanggan jooyeon,"bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Jooyeon menunduk sedikit dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum," aku akan menjadi parfumer, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya." ujar jooyeon yang tentu saja berbohong sedikit.

Raut wajah chanyeol berubah ketika mendengar jawaban yang jooyeon berikan,rasa penasarannya sudah terjawab, "ahh begitu ya." ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"baiklah,sampai nanti,park chanyeol!" jooyeon melambaikan tangannya kearah park chanyeol dan menghilang keluar kelas.

Jooyeon memejamkan matanya ketika ia sampai di halte depan sekolahnya, ia tampak mencoba menyesuaikan pengelihatannya dengan keadaan sekitar, setiap orang mempunyai warna dengan gambaran yang berbeda meskipun aroma mereka sama. begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya, begitu banyak juga warna warna yang menari di udara.

Jooyeon mulai membuka matanya perlahan, ia mulai mengidentifikasi warna apa saja yang keluar dari tubuh orang orang diisekitarnya. Merah, kuning,hijau,biru, dengan kepekatan yang berbeda bahkan ada warna yang jarang ia lihat.

Bis sudah menjemput mereka yang menunggunya di halte, begitu juga jooyeon.

Jooyeon masuk kedalam bis dan menduduki kursi sendiri dipaling belakang, ia memasang earphone ketelinganya dan mulai memutar lagu kesukaannya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Namun jooyeon merasa ada yang janggal ketika bis yang ditumpanginya bersebelahan dengan mobil van warna hitam yang berhenti disebelahnya saat lampu merah tiba.

Beberapa warna bunga mawar dan melati perlahan keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut, namun warnanya tidak pekat,dan terakhir satu warna hitam keluar dari jendela mobil itu, jooyeon pernah melihat warna ini sebelumnya, warna hitam yang lumayan pekat dibanding warna bunga yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang sama.

Cling!

Jooyeon dengann cepat membuka pesan dari salah satu teman SMPnya dulu,

 _Artis papan atas yang sedang naik daun telah diculik pagi ini, saat ini polisi sedang mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik penculikan ini._

 _Berikut cuplikan sebelum insiden penculikan terjadi._

Jooyeon mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat video cuplikan tersebut, seorang laki laki sedang berdiri dipanggung tepatnya disamping sebuah tirai besar, dengan tiba tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari balik tirai itu dan mendekap mulut laki laki itu lalu menariknya kebalik tirai tersebut.

Tunggu!warna hitam yang keluar dari laki laki ini sama dengan warna hitam yang baru saja ia lihat, dan tangan yang mendekapnya juga mengeluarkan warna yang sama dengan warna yang keluar dari mobil yang disampingnya.

Jooyeon membalas pesan tersebut. "aku melihatnya! Aku akan mengikuti mereka kemudian kita bertemu dikantor ayahmu!"

Tak lama kemudian lampu merah berubahh menjadi hijau, tidak sampai di persimpangan jalan, mobil van itu masuk kesebuah gang kecil yang masih dapat dilihat dari jalan besar, dan van itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya bekas pub.

Jooyeon cepat cepat turun dari bis saat bisnya berhenti di halte berikutnya.

"paman, aku benar benar melihatnya."

Jooyeon sekarang berada dikantor polisi untuk bertemu dengan ayah dari temannya yang merupakan polisi.

"memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" paman polisi itu mulai menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan dagunya bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut jooyeon.

Jooyeon menarik napasnya dan mulai berbicara. "aku melihat warna bunga mawar dan melati keluar dari sebuah mobil van disamping bis yang aku tumpangi, lalu warna hitam yang lebih pekat dari warna sebelumnya juga keluar dari dalam mobil itu sama seperti warna yang kulihat ketika aku melihat artis itu."

"percaya lah padanya,ayah." ujar temannya meyakinkan ayahnya untuk mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh jooyeon.

Jooyeon menghela napasnya kemudian, berharap paman itu mempercayai apa saja yang ia katakan barusan.

Paman itu berdiri dari tempatnya, mengambil peralatan yang ia butuhkan, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. "baik lah, ayo kita kesana." ujarnya lalu pergi kearah pintu menyambar kunci mobilnya yang terletak diatas meja disebelahnya.

Jooyeon menatap dari bawah keatas bangunan yang berada didepannya itu, bangunan usang yang tampak belum lama ditinggalkan oleh pemilik lamanya. Perlahan lahan keluar beberapa warna bunga mawar dan melati dari dalam gedung itu, sementara warna hitam pekat dari tadi sudah melayang layang diudara sekitar.

"mereka masih ada didalam." ucap jooyeon pada beberapa polisi yang memegang sejata. Secara serentak para polisi tersebut mengangkat senjatanya kedepan dadanya dan mulai menerobos secara diam diam kedalam gedung usang tersebut.

Polisi tersebut menunggu aba aba jooyeon untuk memberi tahu kearah mana warna aroma tersebut berasal.

Beberapa bilik terkunci dari luar, "lantai atas." bisik jooyeon masih mengikuti aroma yang berwarna hitam.

Warna hitam tersebut berasal dari ruang yang berada di ujung lantai paling atas, jooyeon menunjuk pada bilik dimana warna hitam tersebut berasal.

 _'sekarang kau milik kami.HAHA . Kau tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakitimu."_

suara perempuan terdengar dari dalam bilik tersebut.

Dengan aba aba, para polisi itu mulai mendobrak pintunya. Dan terlihat lah 4 orang perempuan sedang mengelilingi sang korbannya. Satu orang sedang mencoba membuka baju artis tersebut.

"tangkap mereka!" beberapa polisi langsung mengeluarkan borgol mereka dan memborgol para perempuan itu tanpa ada perlawanan dari para perempuan itu.

Jooyeon berlari menghampiri artis tersebut, membantu membuka ikatan yang ada ditubuhnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kain dari mulutnya yang digunakan sebgai sumpalan.

Jooyeon menatap laki laki yang ada didepannya sekarang, rambutnya sangat berantakan, pakaiannya tidak karuan. "selamatkan aku." lirih laki laki itu lalu terjatuh kearah bahu jooyeon.

 _Hae gaes! ini ff pertama w, tolong plis banget kasih reviewnya biar kalau ada salah di perbaikin. oke, thankseu._


	3. 2

Sekarang jooyeon sedang berjalan kearh kafe di belakang halte tempat ia dan chanyeol akan membuka ponselnya yang barusan bergetar sambil menggerak gerakan bahunya yang agak pegal.

 ** _"hei nam, aku akan menjemputmu dihalte, tunggu aku disana 15 menit dari sekarang!"_**

 _"baiklah, aku berada di cafe belakang mau sesuatu?"_

 ** _"espresso satu."_**

Ia kemudian menutup ponselnya dan segera masuk kedalam.

Jooyeon membuka pintu, dan berjalan masuk sambil menghirup dalam dalam aroma kopi bercampur vanila. Warna coklat dan kuning gading melayang layang didalam cafe tersebut.

"satu espresso dan satu choco frappe-"

Jooyeon tercekat saat ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir,

" _O..oppa_ "

Pemuda bertopi coklat itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar ia bisa mengenali wajah itu, matanya membulat sempurna saat ia telah mengenali perempuan yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Jooyeonie~" lirihnya pelan.

*

Jooyeon mengecap minuman cup ukuran large miliknya sambil menunggu kedatangan chanyeol yang katanya akan datang dalam waktu 15 menit.

Dasar lelaki penuh wacana.

Mencoba menepis pikirannya tetang chanyeol, jooyeon kemudian melirik laki laki didepannya.

 _Oppa_ nya tidak banyak berubah, tapi agak lebih tirus dari terakhir kali mereka berdua bertemu. Tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu dan ayah?" Jooyeon mulai mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

Lelaki didepannya tertunduk sedikit dan kembali menatap jooyeon setelah ia yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya

" sudah bercerai beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jelasnya.

Ada sedikit rasa tertohok didada jooyeon saat mendengar kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai,ia tau bahwa keluarganya tidak akan pernah utuh.

Jooyeon menarik napasnya dan menggenggam tangan _oppa_ nya.

"Nam joo hyuk~ssi" panggilnya.

Ia menatap _oppa_ nya dalam dalam.

"Aku tau kita dilahirkan dikeluarga yang tidak harmonis,aku dan kau,bahkan kita semua tidak mengharapkan terlahir dikeluarga yang seperti ini. Tapi _oppa_ , kau bukan lah diriku yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Aku tau kau sanggup melewati ini semua."

"Kau benar jooyeon harusnya tidak seperti ini. Aku lah yang mengacau kan hidupku sendiri,aku hanya merindukan keluarga kau lihat kan betapa lemahnya aku tanpa kalian."

Jooyeon tersenyum,"aku akan selalu ada untuk mu, _oppa_."

Memang, beberapa saat setelah jooyeon di buang oleh orang tuanya, ia harus bertahan hidup sendiri di dunia luar, ia harus mengetahui betapa beratnya hidup di usia menginjak 6 tahun. Dan ia sudah cukup mengerti bahwa orang tuanya tidak menginginkan dia. Kecuali _oppa_ nya.

 _Oppa_ nya selalu datang dan memberinya makanan dan minuman dan merawatnya dari jauh tanpa diketahui oleh ayah dan ibunya. Ini salah satu alasan mengapa jooyeon sangat menyayangi _oppa_ nya.

 _Drrrttt.._

Ponsel jooyeon sedikit bergetar karena ada pesan yang masuk.

Ia segera membukanya.

 ** _"Kau dimana nam? Aku sudah didepan halte."_**

 _"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang."_

"Tampaknya gadis kecil ini sekarang sudah punya kekasih ya?" Ujar _oppa_ nya yang membuat semburat dipipinya muncul.

"Ti-tidak, itu bukan pacar ku, dia hanya mengajakku untuk mencari bahan untuk praktik besok." Jelas jooyeon yang membuat _oppa_ nya semakin tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati hati dijalan, adik kecil ku."

Sementara jooyeon keluar sambil melambaikan tangan kepada _oppa_ nya.

Jooyeon mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk mencari mobil sport warna merah milik ia menemukannya, ia segera menyeberang jalan dan menghampiri si pemilik mobil yang berada didalamnya.

"Hei!cepat masuk!" Suruh chanyeol sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

Tanpa disuruh pun jooyeon memang berniat masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau telat 10 menit." Ujar jooyeon sambil memberikan pesanan chanyeol kepada pemiliknya.

"10 menit kan tidak membuat mu tua ditempat." Balas chanyeol membela dirinya.

"Baiklah,kau menang." Ucap jooyeon mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan chanyeol.

Jooyeon mengamati warna yang sedang berterbangan disekeliling chanyeol dan mendominasi warna yang sudah ada didalam mobilnya dari tadi.

Ia mengernyit kan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol yang mengetahui ada yang mengganggu pikiran jooyeon.

"Kau ganti parfum?" Tanya jooyeon sambil mengamati warna apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"Ya,sebelum kesini aku membeli nya. Tapi bagaimana kau tau?" Sekarang giliran chanyeol yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

Jooyeon melirik sedikit kearah chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menyesap _espresso_ -nya.

"kan sudah kubilang aku akan menjadi parfumer."

"Mm..baiklah.." jawab chanyeol sekedarnya.

Ia masih penasaran,jawaban yang jooyeon berikan tidak membuatnya puas, tapi ia tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau belum kembali kerumah?" Tanya chanyeol mengganti topik yang hanya dibalas dehem-an oleh jooyeon.

"Memangnya kau habis dari mana?" Tanya chanyeol yang berusaha memperpanjang topik pembicaraan.

"Menyelamatkan dunia." Balas jooyeon singkat.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah jooyeon yang sedang sibuk menyedot minuman ditangannya.

Dan tanpa disadari pemiliknya,ujung bibir chanyeol terangkat sedikit demi sedikit membentuk yang berbeda dari senyumnya yang biasa.

"jawaban macam apa itu." protes chanyeol sambil diiringi oleh kekehannya.

Jooyeon terlihat kesusahan dengan semua barang bawaannya.

Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakangnya langsung mengambil alih belanjaan jooyeon dari tangan jooyeon dan membawakannya.

"Berikan semua padaku." Ujar chanyeol.

Jooyeon pun menurut karena tangannya sudah kaku karena membawa kantung belanja dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengganti parfummu?" Tanya jooyeon sambil mensejajarkan jalannya dengan chanyeol.

"Kau cepat bosan ya?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Memang apa pentingnya kalau aku mengganti parfum ku?" Chanyeol melirik jooyeon sekilas.

"Parfum itu melambangkan dirimu, aku lebih suka wangi parfum mu yang lama."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya karena itu sangat melambangkan dirimu." Jawab jooyeon singkat.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat, ia berpikir kalau jooyeon akan menyukai parfum barunya.

"Tapi aku suka saja jika kau yang memakainya, kurasa kau cocok untuk segala jenis parfum."

Kalimat barusan.

Membuat senyum yang tak biasa itu datang lagi,sekarang dengan kesadaran penuh pemiliknya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti parfumku setiap hari." Chanyeol benar benar bersemangat. Seperti jerapah sedang jatuh cinta.

Kalian tau wujud jerapah sedang jatuh cinta seperti apa? Ya seperti chanyeol saat ini, berjalan kesana kemari,menebar senyum tiga -tidak- LIMA jarinya. Sekali lagi ku katakan. Benar benar senyum lima jari.

Jooyeon menarik ujung hoodie yang dipakai chanyeol.

"heh jerapah gila! Apa kau tak lelah berjingkrak jingkrak seperti itu?" jooyeon membulatkan matanya saat melihat chanyeol didepannya sudah bergelayutan di tiang ayunan.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00 , tapi jooyeon dan chanyeol masih berada di tengah tengah taman bermain untuk anak anak.

Jooyeon tidak tahu bahwa kalimat yang ia lontarkan saat belanja tadi menjadi semacam pemacu hormon endorfin bagi chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Ayo kita beli es krim." tanpa perlu balasan dari chanyeol, jooyeon langsung menarik chanyeol ke toko kelontong yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Mereka kembali membawa es krim ditangan mereka masing masing, dan duduk bersebelahan di ayunan.

"Terkadang aku merasa kau punya kekuatan untuk melihat macam macam wangi parfum."

Mendengar ucapan chanyeol barusan, dengan spontan jooyeon menjadi tersedak.

"A-apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti." sanggah jooyeon yang masih tersengal sengal sisa dari tersedak barusan.

"Ya aneh saja, habisnya kau bisa tau parfum apa yang aku pakai, kapan aku ganti parfum, atau semacamnya. Jangan jangan kau menguntit ku yaa?!" tuduh chanyeol tiba tiba.

"kita kan baru bertemu hari ini. Kau bodoh atau apa sih?!" balas jooyeon sebal.

Jooyeon berpikir chanyeol akan mencurigainya atau menatapnya dengan intens sambil menginterogasinya,sampai sampai tersedak, ternyata hanya seperti ini.

Dasar park GILA chanyeol

"Ayo kita pulang." jooyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik chanyeol dari posisinya untuk berdiri.

"tunggu!" cegah chanyeol sambil menarik jooyeon kearahnya.

Demi apapun wajah chanyeol sangat indah bila dilihat dari dekat. Kalian harus merasakannya benar dekat. Jooyeon bisa mengamati lekukan lekukan wajah chanyeol yang sempurna dari dekat.

" Ada sisa es krim di bibirmu." ujar chanyeol sambil menyeka pangkal bibir jooyeon.

Deg!

Dengan seketika detak jantungnya memacu dengan cepat, dan tiba tiba saja lututnya melemas.

Dalam hati jooyeon memaki maki chanyeol yang berbuat sedemikian rupa pada kenapa juga ia harus salah tingkah sih! benar benar memalukan!

 _Perjalanan cinta jooyeon akan dimulai sebentar lagi,._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _hai guys,thanks udah sempetin baca. plis banget kasih review.  
gue mau liat pendapat kalian tentang ff ini.  
sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya._


End file.
